


you messed up

by entropy (chaoz)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Harry, bottom!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoz/pseuds/entropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 10 years after the war, Severus Snape and Harry Potter met again, this is what happened about 3 pints later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shower?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first published explicit story, please be lenient.  
> Also, imagine a perfect world where there is magic. I decided it could be made even more perfect by the utter lack of STDs. Oh, and men don’t get pregnant. EVER. (I am truly sorry for all the gay couples who want to have babies of their own, but sorry, not in my stories)

They were stumbling down the corridors of the dungeons, breathing hard, locked in the tight grip of the other only stopping from time to time to press against a wall and deepen the kiss. Harry Potter and Severus Snape had met in a pub about 6 hours ago. It had taken a while but finally the Potions Master had recognized the stranger he was drinking with as his formerly most hated student. I had not changed a thing, Harry had smirked, nodded and ordered them both another pint.

Now they were trying to get into Snape’s quarters. Although momentarily Severus was having a hard time remembering exactly where he was and why, because his hands were fisted into the soft fabric of Harry’s robes and he was pulling the younger man’s hips closer to him blindly tilting his head back to receive more of the spectacular kiss he was currently moaning into.

Gentle fingers were on both sides of his neck and thumbs were guiding his head to tilt sideways. Harry had finally gotten his growth spurt aided by the full restorative potions regimen after the final battle and in the first years in his auror training. He was as tall as Snape and while still lean, athletic and muscled. He had aged faster than usual, not unlike Lupin had aged before his time. His still untameable hair was peppered with grey streaks and his face was already wrinkling. The two years of captivity had taken their toll.

All this was of minor concern for Snape at the moment. He was leaned against a wall in the dungeons probably close to his quarters and the passionate kiss they were sharing morphed into a tender gesture. Harry was tracing his tongue along Severus lips, placing small kisses on the corner of Snape’s mouth, tugging lightly on the swollen and red lips of his former teacher with his teeth. He cautiously licked his barely-there teeth marks and wordlessly again asked permission to enter the already open and inviting mouth. It was graciously given and he let his tongue tease and swirl enticing into the other man’s mouth.

Severus let a protesting moan escape his throat as Harry pulled out of the kiss, entwined his hands behind his neck and leaned his forehead against Severus’. He spoke soft and quiet like he did all evening and Severus was hard pressed to follow the actual words as the warm breath washed over him.

“As much as I would like to continue this here, I would prefer the privacy of your quarters.”

Absently, Severus nodded he was fixing his gaze on the moving lips. _Will he kiss me again once he knows_? They were curving into a small smirk and suddenly the warm body leaning against him disappeared, the balance between the cold dungeons wall in his back and the heat from Harry was tipped. Severus shuddered and remembered the request. He looked around and noticed they were near his office. _No time to loose_. He pushed himself away from the wall, stole another kiss from Harry and was off in the direction of his quarters. He could’ve sworn he heard Harry chuckle but didn’t turn back to check his expression, he would just distract him again.

_-_

Severus stepped into his quarters, moments later he was encircled in a warm embrace from behind and heard his door fall shut and he fell into a well-practiced routine to minimize damage. Even though Harry was making it rather hard to remember his routine as he was currently placing hundreds of small kisses on his neck and lightly tracing random patterns on the chest of his captive.

“Would you like a shower?” It was said quietly against his collarbone and Severus had to retrieve his head where it had fallen back to rest on Harry shoulder and slowly his usual mind set for intimacy with other men woke. He knew to prevent damage to his body from other dominant persons he had to stop the need to forcefully submit him. _Just get over with it, coward_. So he braced himself and fought through the daze the gentle kisses on his neck were inducing and stated as blunt and clear as possible, “I’m a Bottom.” It came out a little defensively but who could fault him for all the ridiculing he had already taken from his former lovers for this fact.

Harry had just traced a line of kisses to Severus’ earlobe and was capturing it with his lips, prompting a long drawn out moan from his partner. He finished with a flick of his tongue and murmured into said ear, “Nice, I prefer to top. Now, about that shower…?”

 _What? That’s it? No gloating and laughing_? A part of Severus brain was thrown in a loop, the rest of his brain was seemingly shut down from the attention his neck was getting. He heard himself say “Yes, shower.” _Eloquent much_? – _Be quiet, water is better than dry and it’s more hygienic anyway_. At least his sarcasm was still active, even if only in his own head. Pictures were flooding his brain; of being pressed face first into the cold, tiled shower wall while the body heat from Harry was covering his back as he pounded into him.

As Harry noticed that Severus was distracted and he quietly cleared his throat “May I make myself at home?”

That snapped Severus out of it and his thoughts were running a mile a minute to decipher what Harry wanted. He cautiously nodded his head. Immediately the fireplace flickered to life and Severus gaped. What was Harry doing? Why wasn’t he already ripping his clothes off to bend him over and take what he, what they both really wanted? As the warmth of the fire reached him, he relaxed a little; it was somewhat cold in his quarters. Something was tingling across his senses, the wards were notifying him of an addition. Now _that_ was a little much “What-“

“I don’t know the new headmaster but if he is anything like Dumbledore, he knows we are here. The ward is under your direct control and you can of course use it against me. It’s a subtle aversion ward. A little like the one on your office door.”

Severus turned around and stared hard at Harry. Why was he doing this? He’ll probably be gone in an hour.

Harry calmly met his eyes and smirked a little. He took a small step back and raked his eyes over the concealed body of the Potions Master. “Please take of your clothes.”

 _Great, he’s one of the patronizing ones. Making me work for my ‘reward’.- Hush, at least he doesn’t make you dance_. Snape closed his eyes and began unbuttoning his robes. His eyes snapped open as warm fingers ghosted over the newly exposed skin beneath the small collar of his robes. He watched Harry closely who in turn was watching his fingers as they opened the buttons with long practised ease. His wide billowing outer robes fell to the ground. He didn’t spare a thought, that his wand was in it and he was completely defenceless now.

He still wore his trousers and even a long sleeved shirt but he felt exposed under the intense gaze the younger man held him, at the same time he couldn’t help himself but continue. He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He jumped a little as Harry was already touching him before it fell to the floor. The look in his eyes as Harry traced the pale skin of his upper body was an unfamiliar one. Snape struggled not to sigh under the soft touches and caresses Harry was giving him and the appreciative expression he wore as he closely followed the path of his fingers over Severus’ chest and stomach.

Almost reluctantly he pulled his hand back, as he finished memorizing the landscape of Snape’s chest with a lenient stroke of the trail of dark soft hair disappearing behind the waistline of Severus trousers. “Go on.” He whispered.

With trembling hands, Severus complied and opened his belt buckle, button and fly before taking a deep breath and pushing his trousers and pants down in one go. Completely exposing himself and his straining erection. This time, Harry didn’t examine the newly exposed skin but was raking his eyes over the pale flesh. _Of course he wouldn’t touch you there, none of them did_. Letting out his breath in disappointment he bent over to take off his shoes and socks, although he _did_ smile to himself as he heard Harry suck in a sharp breath as he did so.

As he stood again completely naked now, he saw that Harry’s eyes were downcast before directly fixing on his eyes with an unreadable expression “You don’t have to look.” Was all he said before he opened the topmost button of his robes, the one Severus had eyed the whole evening, because the high mandarin collar of Harry robes looked uncomfortable enough but it was also buttoned. As he watched, he saw the tell-tale ripple of a falling glamour as soon as the button was open but before his head could form snide comments about vain Potters - he stared and reached out.

Harry’s face and exposed neck were covered with scars. Most of them were white and would’ve blended into the pale skin but for the sheer number. Severus even saw some of them crossing the faded lightning bolt scar on Potter’s forehead, his eyebrows were discontinued in several places because of scars, his lips held scar tissue and was he missing a part of an ear? As his eyes wandered down, Snape saw Harry’s neck was the same, thin white scars everywhere. His gaze snapped back to Harry’s, who met his eyes calmly.

Severus gathered his senses and retracted his hand, in the end not daring to touch. “Go on.” He echoed Harry’s word, earning him a twitch of Harry’s mouth he could definitely see as a beginning of a smile.

His triumphant thoughts stuttered as Harry opened the next button of his robes, letting him see a vibrant red scar across the base of Potter’s throat and exposing his chest. _Or what’s left of it_. Severus had seen and even caused a lot of scars but in a manner of speaking someone had outdone himself on Harry. He had to close his eyes; this was a lot to take in. The rustle of clothes falling to the floor quickened and a heartbeat later, Harry had gathered him into his arms, quietly stating “I’ll stay out of your sight and you can always close your eyes.” He wanted to melt into the embrace because his skin was almost burning against Harry’s naked form. He heard Harry’s unnaturally soothing and quiet voice in his ear asking if he still wanted to shower. Eyes still shut tightly, he nodded.

His eyes flew open as Harry picked him up. Picked. Him. Up. As in carrying dead weight. He opened his mouth to protest but was simply quieted with a kiss. As if on instinct, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and responded to the kiss with fever. All the while his head was protesting indignantly about being carried around like a child and this simply was not how things worked. Ever. Severus batted the memories of all of his previous ‘lovers’ away, the humiliation, pain and degrading would come soon enough, he wanted to bask in this tender care for now.

As they reached the small bathroom, Harry sat him on his feet and stood behind him one arm wrapped around the Potions Master’s waist, holding him close and drawing small circles with his thumb. Severus’ back was tingling with the contact and he leaned back into the warm and firm if uneven chest pressed against his back, the time for touching would end shortly and he wanted to collect as much memories as possible of someone willingly, gently and intimately touching him. He took a look around the tiny and Spartan room. Severus had often played with the thought of enlarging it magically but opted against, as he was usually alone and didn’t want to waste energy on unnecessary luxury. Now it was a problem because it was impossible to fit two adult men into the shower. Severus sighed, so separate showers will have to do.

Somehow Harry had managed to bring his wand with him, even as he carried Severus and was tapping it against his thigh. He raised it and leaned closer to kiss Severus on the sensitive spot directly behind his ear, he even smiled at the small sigh he got as reward before asking “May I try my hand on a temporary change for our use tonight?”

As there was no plumbing to mess up and Severus really wanted to have company while showering (a first) he just nodded and rested his head back on Harry’s shoulder even working up the courage to nuzzle against his neck, he was delighted as Harry hummed appreciatively and tightened his hold on Severus waist. In his peripheral vision he saw Harry’s free arm move but as no crashes or breaking noises were to be heard he ignored it in favour of more nuzzling and breathing Harry’s surprising mild scent.

Harry actually chuckled before he leaned into Severus and kissed him deeply again, bringing his wand hand – somehow without his wand – up to cup Severus cheek and stroke his thumb lightly over the older man’s jaw.

Eternity or minutes passed before his tongue retreated and he pressed some more tender kisses on Severus lips. He pulled back a little and murmured “Shall we?”

As if breaking out of a daze Severus opened his unfocused eyes slowly and lifted his head. He looked around and his eyes widened he was still in his bathroom, his back against a naked and now just as aroused Harry as he was hard himself but somehow the room around him had changed significantly.  
The sink was now directly facing the toilet; the room was filled with warm air which somehow wasn’t leaving through the open door they were still standing in. Almost all of the rest of the room was taken up by the enormous shower, his miniature tub and shower curtain had vanished and the shower was now separated from the rest of the bathroom by a clear glass wall with a just as clear glass door. The glass was fogged from the steam rising inside the stall.

“Yes.” _He must’ve done something to your brain Mr. One-syllable-answer_. His head sneered at him. He ignored it and stepped into the large (at least for the dimension of this room) shower stall into a warm pearling rain. _Ooooh, nice. – Now who’s the eloquent? But I’m right, this is nice_.

“I took the liberty and modified it a little.” Harry said as he stepped directly and very close behind Severus, his erect member somehow nestled perfectly between the two small and firm mounds of Severus ass. Instantly and instinctively Snape arched his back and rubbed against it moaning quietly both in pleasure and distress as he thought, _Here we go, he courted you enough to last you a lifetime. He’s going to want a good performance_. Images of rough hands gripping his buttocks and spreading them open before mercilessly thrusting into him, ripping him open and taking everything he had to give until he was nothing more than a dump for a load, leaving him empty, often bleeding and broken invaded his head. _Why am I doing this, again? Oh yeah, because I adore the feeling of being filled when I use the toys. - And yes, yes you seek redemption for your sins._

Lost in his thoughts he was startled as he noticed hands running over his body, still touching, not groping or pawing as he was used to. They were still avoiding his erection, but that was to be expected. The hands came to a halt on his hips and he took a bracing breath, relaxing his back muscles as not to risk straining something when he would be forced to bend over. He had to let it out in a big whoosh as Harry started licking at his neck again. He hadn’t even noticed him taking a small step back, just so his chest was still touching Severus back but his hips were gone. Harry was slowly rubbing circles on Severus’ lower back with his thumbs, threatening to reduce the Potions Master to a puddle of goo as the sensations washed across his spine raising Goosebumps all over his body.

So far gone he was he almost missed the low question Harry whispered into his ear “May I wash your hair?” _Now that’s a way to bring back reality_. His sarcasm stated miffed. Severus sighed, he knew his hair was always a cause of disgust with his partners but he still hadn’t found a solution for the film of grease his occupation caused. Most Potion Masters were bald, the female ones usually wore some kind of hat or cap but he hated hats and other head ware and Lily had always liked his hair long so he couldn’t bring himself to shave it off. He had to be honest with himself - for the last two decades he dreaded washing his hair, because even he didn’t want to touch it.

Another sigh escaped him before he said “You don’t have to and it won’t really help with the grease. I do wash my hair but I just haven’t found a way to fix this.”

“Is that a no?” Severus didn’t detect any disgust or anger in Harry’s voice, just a hint of curiosity.

“No. If you want to do it, feel free. My potions…” he looked around where his potions stood now and he saw them neatly arranged in a row on a small indention on shoulder height under the shower heads. As if someone had taken out a brick from the wall and tiled the inside. _Clever. I could even leave them open and they won’t dilute from water drops falling in-_ his thoughts were interrupted as Harry said “If you don’t mind, I’ll use mine.” Severus just shrugged against Harry’s chest. One of the hands that had taken to roaming his abdomen again left him and he could feel the wiry muscles of the younger man working as he summoned his own potions - from his robes probably.

Harry placed the bottles somewhere out of sight and directed Severus under the spray of the three large shower heads which were raining soft warm water down on them. “Close your eyes.” He murmured in Severus’ ear before both of his hands travelled up to Snape’s jaw and slowly tilted his head back until it was directly facing upwards into the falling water.

The older man relished the soft droplets raining down on his face and the caresses of Harry’s hands on his jaw, neck and shoulders, the trailing of fingertips against his ear. He groaned this was just too good. He felt his hair soak with water and become heavy, dragging his head further back. Harry was still standing behind him just lightly to the left as if to avoid his head. You would do it too as some of the grime is always water soluble and dripping out of his hair.

With his arms still wrapped around Severus’ waist, Harry pressed one last kiss on the pale shoulder resting against his chest, before he took a step back and withdrew his hands. He smiled at the sigh of loss coming from Severus but still reached for his shampoo.

Severus heard the opening of a bottle and gathering of creamy liquid into hands, he couldn’t yet smell the vile odour of hair potions but it would come soon enough so he stared breathing through his mouth. As he felt Harry’s hands lightly stroking over his hair, coating it in potion just as he always did, he took a step back out of the spray. The next step would be really disgusting. He usually had a fine comb do aid him which he rinsed after every stroke, the coating potion would take a lot of the grime with it but it was never enough and always left behind still greasy hair.

The next coating went directly onto the top of his hair and he started as Harry suddenly threaded his fingers into the long black hair and started massaging the skin on his head. He tried to pull away stuttering “Wha- what are you doing?”

“Washing your hair. Don’t fret. Wait and see, try to relax, maybe you’ll like even if it doesn’t help.”

“As you wish.” Severus knew it wasn’t a good idea to antagonize the Top, it usually resulted in a lot of pain so he just gave into Harry’s ministration. He had to admit, it felt nice. The circles Potter’s fingers were rubbing on his skin were soothing and his hair didn’t seem to bother him. He carefully sniffed the humid air and noticed a nice smell of herbs, fresh herbs. _Okay, admit it, whatever he’ll do when he finally fucks us, he already is the best lover we ever had. You are_ so _ready to blow your load_. Severus internally nodded, dismissed his sarcasm and moaned - he was almost painfully aroused after all.

The fingers massaging his scalp had reached the back of his neck and were kneading his long hair with the funny foamy potion and his chin was now somehow resting on his chest as Harry said, “There, done. Wasn’t too bad, was it?” Severus just wobbled his head a little, earning him a small chuckle from Harry.

Gently Harry snaked his arms around Severus again, this time facing him and drawing him close, his own arousal pressing against Severus’ whose head snapped up, narrowly missing Harry’s jaw and stared at Harry.

With his wild hair wet, one would think it would finally lay flat or even limp down to his head but one would be sadly mistaken as it was still sticking up in every direction. It only was darker and wetter the now white strands built a stark contrast. But before Severus had a chance to comment on this Harry hushed him, “You should close your eyes, if the potion gets into them, it will burn.” As if to make sure he followed his advice he ghosted his lips over Severus’ who in turn thrust his hips forward to rub his cock against Harry’s.

A loud moan came from deep within his throat and he felt a rumble against his chest as if Harry was growling before he - again - withdrew his hips. One of his hands was once more tilting Severus’ head back and went on to thread through Severus’ hair, rinsing it from the shampoo and somehow managing to make it feel like a possessive gesture as he lightly bit Severus’ throat.

Not pausing after all of the shampoo was gone; Harry took the soap bar and rubbed it between his hands until they were lathered and slick with a generous amount of soap and foam. He brought both hands up to Severus’ neck who had slumped forward against Harry and was resting his chin on Harry’s scarred shoulder. He picked up his washing and massaging where he had left and slowly made his way down to Severus shoulders and back.

The Potions Master was trembling; this was so good he never wanted it to end. His hair was feeling weightless and Harry’s hands had reached his hips, he even drew a short and teasing soapy circle with his thumbs on his hipbones. He clutched to Harry to prevent his knees from buckling but also knew what would come next, he was clean everywhere Harry could reach.

“Turn around and lay your hands on the wall.” _Finally, finally! Oh my I think I could come on the spot_. Severus head chanted as he closed his eyes and did as he was told. He heard Harry growl again as he bend over, hands braced against the wall and spread his legs, effectively presenting his ass.

“Not yet, we’re not finished showering. Closer to the wall and hands above your head.” Nonetheless Harry took a step closer before the order had sunken through Severus puzzled state and placed his erection again between the two pale cheeks offered to him, also bend over to cover Severus’ whole back with his own body, his fingers interlacing with Severus’ on the wall.

He also couldn’t help but rub his member against Severus and thus extracted a needy and pleading moan from him. But he pushed forward and brought his Bottom in the position he wanted. Arms stretched and high up on the wall and only slightly bend at the waist. _He’s so close, I can feel him everywhere. Merlin, I want him. – Now that’s something new_. The sarcastic retort of his own brain went unnoticed as Harry was again washing him, slow and throughout. _Maybe it’s his kink and he can’t perform on dirty bodies_. Severus wasn’t about to object if it meant so much touching and foreplay.

The firm strokes spreading soap all over his body left nothing out, he was slightly horrified of the noise he made as Harry washed his armpits. Who would’ve guessed it was an erogenous zone for him. Still pressed against his slick back, Harry now encircled him again to reach his front, he flickered his nipples more often than strictly necessary for washing them but again Severus was busy moaning and writhing against the hard body behind him to notice or comment on it.

Slowly and with one or two last grinds against his ass, Harry stood and reached for the soap again, repeating the progress of slicking his hands. Severus was eagerly awaiting and dreading Harry’s next moves. _I’m soapy enough, maybe I won’t hurt, maybe he’ll even use the soap to deliberately slick us, mmm that would be ni-_. His thought left him the same time his breath hitched. He could feel Harry’s hands on his sides, reaching _up_. He was crouched behind him and steadily working his way to Severus bum.

Once there, he spent an inordinate amount of time there kneading, rubbing, stroking and dipping his finger between the cheeks brushing against the tight entrance. Generally driving Severus mad with lust and need until his hands left the now really clean behind alone and he paid his attention to each thigh. Severus was shivering and whimpering; gasping for breath every time Harry’s hands came up and coincidently brushed his balls.

He calmed down marginally as Harry massaged his calves and feet, though he could still feel Potter’s warm breath wash over the now very sensitive skin between his legs and behind.

Finally, Harry was done and stood up again, as did Severus. He tried to turn around but slick soapy hands had already pulled him back against the chest he had leaned on so often already in the last hour. He was a needy mess and would do almost anything to take this to the next step. “Now?” he whimpered in a pleading tone he actually blushed for. As Harry shook his head and kissed him, he reached back with his hand, clasping them behind Harry’s neck and arched his back against the cock he wanted irrationally much and whose underside rested directly over his entrance. “Please.” _There. Now I did it, I begged. I know he has to have a heart somewhere -_.

“We’re not finished yet.” Though his voice was thick and his hip did buck as he took in the sensuous arch Severus’ back formed.

“What?” Severus’ mouth echoed his thoughts, rejected again, that hurt.

Harry was mumbling as he soaped his hands a third time “We missed a not so small spot.” Without further ado, he reached down with between Severus legs, cupped and lightly massaged the already tight balls.

Severus saw first black then stars before his whole being concentrated; zeroed in on the small area of his body no-one but him had ever touched.

“Damnation bloody hell!” he shouted as slick hands not his own were running fingers around and over his hairless testicles and through his neatly groomed public hair, occasionally brushing the base of his dripping and aching cock.

He gripped Harry’s shoulders harder, digging his nails into the warm flesh. Torn between arching back against the cock resting over his entrance or forward in hopes of gaining more friction against the nimble fingers washing him.

His ability to breathe forgotten as inside him something huge and hot and twirling was congregating in direction of his groin - where two slippery hands now slowly took his aching member into a firm grip. The hand at the tip was agonizingly slow, bit by bit pulling his foreskin back until the head was fully exposed while the one the base was taking him in a strong, unyielding ring, mercilessly holding his release from building too fast. Severus chest was heaving without really getting air into his lungs. Harry was sucking and licking his neck, growling lowly in his ear. Leading him to a point where his magic was flaring around him; heightening the sensation that he was burning in a deliciously vicious, painful pleasure, before finally, Harry entered the final act.

Severus’ awareness was already completely lost to the world with desire as his slick cock was pumped once and the ring at the base released. The tightly wound sensation in his body and his head exploded into an avalanche of pleasure and the feeling of uncountable feather light touches _inside_ his skin. He could finally draw breath only to release it in a shout of curses, pleas and Harry’s name as his orgasm ripped through him and he convulsed helpless against the steady source of warmth behind him and straining into the hands still pumping him slowly to prolong his pleasure.

The strength left his arms and his legs gave out; he fully accepted to crumple into a boneless heap on the floor, because his surroundings had not reached his senses yet. But Harry had a firm grip on him and settled him into a comfy armchair he had conjured. Yes, armchair in the shower, so?

He watched Severus for signs of injury from his magical surge and the flying debris it had resulted in but he looked alright. So Potter quickly went to work with his own shower.

Severus watched in a daze as Harry was standing under the scarce spray of a showerhead and washed his unruly mop of hair for a short time, it was covered with white foam but Harry stepped back to rinse it while at the same time starting to wash his body. As he watched, Severus decided that Harry’s body was a piece of art – the art of stubborn survival even in the direst circumstances. He was aching for him as he saw curse scars mingling with ragged scars of hastily and makeshift healed flesh wounds, tears and rips. His ankles and wrists were somehow the worst because he could almost see the shackles still attached to the raw looking burn scars.

His attention was drawn to present matters when he heard Harry hiss. Searching for an injury Severus’ eyes stopped at the formidable erection still standing and Harry’s hands washing it quickly but carefully as it was clear as day that it was very sensitive to the touch.

Unconsciously Severus licked his lips. He wanted to taste it. His inner voice just groaned in annoyance grumbling _As if you didn’t almost choke to death the last time. Go ahead – no pun_. And he did. He slipped out of his chair and on the floor, climbing to his knees in front of it and if his advances hadn’t been rejected twice this night he asked “May I?” Pause, closing is eyes “Please.”

A choked moan was his first answer as Harry whirled around and saw him waiting, offering on his knees. Making sure to rinse his body and hair before stepping in front of Severus he whispered “Are you sure?” closely followed by a satisfied grunt as his answer came in form of Severus latching on his cock.

Severus sucked eagerly taking in what he comfortably could and pressing further, wanting to bury his nose in that wild dark hair just beyond his nose. He swirled his tongue as he sucked and as he felt gentle hand stroking his hair, he moaned deep in his throat, ripping an unexpected appreciating groan out of Harry.

The hands playing with his hair were distracting him. This was totally new; everyone, including himself, avoided touching his hair at all costs but Harry had actually buried one hand in it and the other was keeping strands from falling into his face. _How considerate_. He looked up into the hooded eyes that were watching him and suddenly feared he was not good enough, all the other times they had simply fucked his mouth until they came. He knew how glorious the control felt, he had fucked enough willing and unwilling mouths for his soul to be forever tainted and he wanted to be punished for it.

He reached up with his own hands and laid them on Harry’s he stilled his own movements and pushed against the hands in his hair. A raspy and slightly unbelieving “You want me to fuck your mouth?” came from Harry and Severus nodded slightly. Harry let his head fall back and growled. As he looked back down his eyes had taken a feral glint. He retracted his hands and threaded them again into Severus hair, gathering all loose strands from his forehead in a tight entwined grip and tugged his head back, forcing him to release the salvia-dripping cock from his lips. _Uh – oh, great thinking Mister Absolution, this will not end well, he was too goo_ \- the foreboding ramblings of his sarcasm were cut short as Harry leaned down and kissed Severus with so much passion he moaned into the kiss, giving in to the plundering mouth.

He actually mewed in protest as Harry pulled back, that is, until he felt the silky head of a delicious cock settle against his lower lip. With his head still held back, he snaked his tongue out to lick the slit. He was rewarded with a low growl, so he opened his mouth further, hoping to get more of it. _Needy much? So much for being punished, he has you begging for him – again, I might add._ The voice in his head had a point and he completely ignored it as Harry tugged his head back upright and held his cock just out of reach, teasing him, Severus thought until the low raspy voice of Harry asked “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.”

Severus relished the feeling for the smooth head that was slowly pressed through his lips, he lapped the pre-cum eager for more and swirled his tongue around the soft skin, curling it lightly into the ridge behind it. Harry growled lowly and bit out “Suck.” And he did. He sucked and licked the head with everything he had; he strained against the hands to get more and he got more. Leisurely. The cock in his mouth started to slide in and out of his mouth until it were long deep thrusts almost hitting the back of his throat but always stopping before it was uncomfortable. It was sensual and considerate and almost innocent but Severus was impatient and greedy, he wanted more. He wanted to be used and possessed and fucked! _Have you lost your_ **mind** _? Wait, don’t answer that_.

He grunted as once again his price withdrew. “Do you want more?” the tone of the question let him know that Harry knew exactly what he wanted and would probably give it to him, eventually. So even without waiting for response, the next time he pushed into the fervently sucking mouth around his cock, he pushed until he felt the back of a throat and as he only got a guttural moan and not a gagging he murmured “No gag reflex anymore, interesting.”

He was right of course, vomiting while being fucked down your throat is not just uncomfortable, it fucking hurts and chokes you to death on a bad day, so no, gagging was not on the menu. “Hmm, can you do deep throat too?” It was a serious inquiry and Severus replied as good as he could the next time the cock withdrew until only the head was still between his lips, he looked up, the hands in his hair were loose enough for that, determination burning in his eyes. “You will try. I see.”

With that Harry tugged on Severus’ hair until he sat back on his hunches and had his head tilted back, making his throat a long straight line - it is called _down your throat_ for a reason - and he leaned forward bracing one arm on the armchair, the other hand still tightly entwined with Severus’ long hair and pushed down until he felt the back of Severus throat. The kneeling Potions Master screwed his eyes shut and readied himself for the pain and chocking. He heard Harry’s voice drift quietly down to him

“Take a breath.” He did.

“Relax your throat while breathing out.” That went well.

“Take a new breath and swallow.” His eyes shot open, looking directly into darkened green orbs. And he did as he was told.

As soon as he started to swallow Harry pushed forward. It was restricting, overwhelming and _huge_ but the pain was bearable especially since Harry was now earnestly fucking his mouth and directly down his throat. He really wanted to cry out in joy but that required breathing and that just wasn’t an option now, but he watched in amazement as Harry looked directly into his eyes - and came - hard. He pulled Severus even closer finally burying his cock to the hilt in his mouth breathing out a soft shuddering “God, yes.”

He withdrew immediately so Severus could breathe again and sank gracefully into the chair. He steadied his breathing before he leaned down to the still panting Severus, kissed his swollen and plum mouth before whispering “Thank you.” and unperturbed, pulled the grown, 20 years older Potions Master up into his lap.

Severus wanted to cry with joy as he tried to crawl into Harry’s chest. Cuddling afterwards! _Yes, yes, cuddling in a wet squeaking chair in your destroyed shower stall. How romantic. A real keeper. Prince Charming is nothing against Harry Potter_. His sarcasm was back with full force. But he pointed out a relevant detail. _What do you mean destroyed shower_? And his head, previously tucked contently under Harry’s chin as he was curled into a ball, held securely against the still warm chest, solidly connected with previously mentioned jaw as it jerked up to look around.

“Ow.” Was a shared sentiment but Severus was distracted as his head darted from the broken tiles to the last of the three showerheads, which now hang askew and the strange fine and white web that was now the pattern in the previously perfectly clear glass wall, even the floor tiles were cracked.

He turned to Harry who was chuckling while he rubbed his aching jaw. “What happened?” Snape croaked with his sore throat to no one in particular but wasn’t that surprised as Harry answered and smiled.

“You may have lost the hold over your magic for a moment before you came. I took that as a message from you along the lines of ‘hurry the fuck up’.”


	2. now?

Harry carried him – again – back into his own bedroom where he gently let him down onto the mattress before lighting very few candles scattered in the room with a wave of his hand and immediately settling beside him and gathering Severus into his arms.

“I’d ask whether you are up for more but I think I remember your intense dislike for questions, especially redundant ones.” Harry murmured into Snape’s skin as his hands were gently tracing his lover’s body, brushing the already erect member teasingly.

Severus’ automated responses to having another man in his bed were warring with his desire to just relish in the gentleness heaped upon him. He was tensing and stiff while being vocal about his approval of Harry’s ministrations when Harry ceased his motions and looked closely at him.

“You don’t trust me to make this good for you.”  The younger man stated, devoid of inflection.

An indiscernible and choked sound was his only answer and Harry sighed. His eyelids lowered and he turned Severus body in his embrace, they were facing each other now. With the patience of a saint he started kissing his former teacher. Small and loving kisses were peppered onto the still swollen lips of the Potions Master whose programmed MO were slowly but efficiently unravelled and he was swept away with those kisses.

Severus lost himself in the gentle kisses and touches, writhing and moaning in desperation and want. Harry’s hands were everywhere on his skin, stroking and caressing, flicking his nipples while his lips and tongue were tracing fiery lines along his neck, his sides and ultimately his stomach. He was sure he had blacked out for a while when he felt something warm and wet envelop his aching member. His eyes snapped open and he stared uncomprehending down at the unruly mop of hair but screwed his eyes shut just as fast as the sucking sensation overwhelmed him. At the same moment he felt his entrance was slick and a single finger was pushed into him.

Harry took notice of his bedmate’s unbelieving stare but paid it no mind as he leisurely started sucking on Severus throbbing erection, he could feel it on his tongue how close the Potions Master was to coming again after he sucked him just once. Simply because he could, he conjured a cock ring on Severus, who didn’t seem to notice at all and decided to up the level a little. He had to take a firm hold on his self-control, he never imagined Severus Snape, the cool and aloof Potions Master to be so easy, so wanton in bed, he really wanted nothing more than fuck him to an inch of his life. But first things first, fucking a tight hole was one thing but he wanted to ravish Snape’s ass as often as he could and he would not stand for injuries, so stretching it was.

A thought later he had lubed Severus and pushed the first finger into the already clamping hole he intended to claim as often as possible in the next hours. He paid attention as to not hit Severus prostate yet, his lover seemed to enjoy the penetration as such to an unfathomable level alone, he would leave the big guns for later.

The second finger entering him caused Snape to cry out and demand more, having lost his hold on any dignity he might have possessed at one time.

“Merlin, Harry! More, more, please. I beg you. Fuck me. Fuck! Take me! Mo-“ he arched his convulsing body off the bed, only to jerk back down, as he felt Harry swallow around his cock which in turn led the newly added third finger to sink deep into him.

Severus was sure he should have come and exploded by now, the coiling in his groin had spread through his entire torso and left him bereft of his hold over his body.

Harry swallowed again as he could not smile around the hard cock in his mouth as Severus started to trash. He decided to take pity on the helpless man. In a smooth move he withdrew his fingers and mouth from the sweating and writhing body only to flip Severus over, pull his prize up in front of him and plunge his tongue into the stretched entrance.

For a few seconds, Severus did not comprehend what was happening but when it clicked he buried his head into the pillow he was desperately clutching and screamed. His magic dissolved the cock ring and his release overcame him. His body jerked and seized with the ripples of his orgasm coursing through him. It seemed to go on endlessly before he felt Harry shift behind him and the next second he got what he had asked for since entering his quarters. He was filled to the limit with hard, hot cock. He moaned, still lost in his pleasure, his cock still spurting small amounts of come.

Harry had lost his patience as he heard Severus scream, he lined up and pushed in, right into the clenching tight tunnel of his lover’s ass. He didn’t want to take an unresponsive Snape so he made sure to hit the ‘reset’ button inside Severus as soon as his orgasm had faded.

The reaction he got was a little amusing and gratifying at the same time. The usually dignified Potions Master shrieked as his system was flooded with a new kind of pleasure and he started babbling again, choking every time Harry thrust against his prostate.

Ruthlessly pounding into the older man, it didn’t take Harry all that long to bring both of them to the brink again. He was literally slamming into Severus, taking him hard and deep.

Snape thought himself to be delirious on pleasure; this was nothing like he had ever known before. This was brutal but passionate not violent as usual and Harry was relentless in bringing him pleasure as much as he took from the Potions Master. He already felt the coiling sensation of another orgasm build in his belly and he embraced it. He had already given anything he had to give and was now receiving his reward. _Pathetic…much_? Even his inner sarcasm was panting.

When he felt both of them on the verge of coming, Harry decreased his tempo to let both of them balance on the edge and pulled Severus’ body upright, flush against his own, while he now gently rocked his hips against this lover’s. Burying one hand in the silky long hair, he tilted Snape’s head back and started plundering the panting mouth the same time as he fucked Severus’ ass and using his free hand to pinch a hardened nipple. The gentle sensation overload had the desired effect.

Severus’ breathing stuttered before his orgasm came crushing down on him and he sobbed his relief into Harry’s mouth. His hand flew behind his hips to clutch Harry closer, bringing him deeper into him as the clenching tightness of Severus’ hole dragged Harry over the edge too and he spilled inside his former teacher.

When Harry’s thoughts cleared enough to do something more than convulsing, he gently pulled out of his lover, cradled him into his arms and lay down with Severus on top of him. He wrapped one of his arms protectively around the slender shoulders, gently kissed Snape on the temple and settled his other hand possessively on the thoroughly fucked bum, one finger catching his seed, which leaked out of Severus and gently smeared it over the stretched puckered skin, obviously marking his claim.

Severus was in bliss and in shock. This was better than anything he had managed when masturbating and the possibility of experiencing this with and because of another man was just simply overwhelming. Still in a daze he simply buried into the warmth beneath him and revelled in the attention he was getting.

Harry took him two more times, hard and relentless, before Severus lost the battle against his exhaustion and blacked out, he was fit, but Harry’s stamina seemed to know no bounds. Another, quiet and gentle time, he experienced in a hazy half drowsy state but for the spectacular orgasm forcefully rocking through his body which fully woke him in time to notice he was sitting in Harry’s lap, his arms slung tightly around the younger man’s neck and feel Harry spill his claim deep inside him. He even stayed aware long enough to feel it slowly seep from his thoroughly fucked entrance, the feeling of being taken and held afterwards causing him the most pleasurable dreams he could remember having.


	3. next morning

Severus woke gradually, blinking lazily in and out of awareness as the artificial light that mirrored the outdoor sunrise got brighter as the morning wore on. He was savouring it, what a nice reprieve from the usual cold sweat and seizures of the nightmares; it was so warm and comforting…

Wait. Comforting? Shouldn’t it be comfortable?

The potions master was suddenly very wide awake and the years of war showed their legacy in his rapid intake if his environment. He was in his own bed. Good. It was day and he was not restrained in a way that would be called insurmountable. Good. It was more like being held. Comforting. As that registered, the rest of his current situation rushed in with vengeance – he was not alone, he was naked, he had a morning erection as had the person who was at the moment holding him in a secure grip, as it rested directly on his entrance, he was sticky, it smelled like sex – Harry. It had to be Harry with him.

Slowly Severus craned his neck and immediately wished he hadn’t. Yes, it confirmed it was Harry with him but he really could’ve done without seeing the ugly and vibrant scar across Harry’s throat first thing in the morning.

But all thoughts fled his mind as Harry’s grip tightened around his waist and chest, holding him closer, pulling Severus’ behind against the hard member he had learned to crave in just the past night and Harry nuzzled the back of his neck, placed small kisses below his ear and breathed a low “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Severus could only moan and push his ass back, earning him a chuckle and a heavenly small lick and nibble on his earlobe from Harry before he whispered “Are you sure? I suppose you are quite sore today.”

Harry loosened his grip and drew back a little, giving Severus room to assess his body; he reluctantly stretched and sighed a little. Yes, he was sore and achy but it was nothing in comparison how he usually woke up after a… he jerked out of Harry’s embrace, spun around and stared at Harry, uncomprehending. “What in the bloody blazes are you doing here?” that came out a little hostile but the question remained the same, why on earth was Harry here? In his bed, the morning after, cuddling no less?

Dread crept up his spine as he saw the confusion in Harry’s eyes give way to defeat before an expressionless mask slipped into place that Severus would have envied him for in his days as a spy. Harry withdrew his still outstretched arms deliberately; his clothes were in his hands before he even had turned around and sat up completely. Severus watched with fascination as Harrys clothing seemed to melt onto his body, the glamour snapping back in place by the time Harry was standing.

 _What a useful spell_. The errand and random thoughts were still strong in his head, even his snark hadn’t woken yet.

There he stood, perfectly dressed not a whisper of sleepiness left about 20 Seconds after waking, Severus was adequately impressed until Harry turned around and looked directly at him as if he were just another piece of furniture and spoke to… no, at him,

“I apologize for making the obviously false assumption that I was allowed to stay after the encounter of last night ended and my services were no longer needed. Have a good day.” With that, Severus felt a rush of magic wash over and through his rooms and body, felt the ward Harry had placed yesterday ripped off again and after he blinked, Harry was gone.

Severus fell back down on his bed face first, confused. What had just happened? He shivered a little and drew the linens back over his body and frowned, something was different. He took stock of his environment again, like he did when he woke and immediately noticed that there were differences that shouldn’t be there as he woke not five minutes ago.

First, he was cold. The spot they had lain on was cool against his naked skin. Then there was the smell of sex missing, as was the stickiness between his buttocks, now that he concentrated, he even was less pleasantly sore. His frown deepened and he tilted his head to smell the pillow Harry had used, nothing; just the fresh smell of laundered linens. A thought struck and he jumped up and hurried to his bathroom.

Not a trace from the transfigurations of last night or the following loss of his control. Nothing.  Not even a trace of foreign magic.  
Impossible. It looked and he felt like he had dreamt last night, no evidence… he reached up and cautiously touched his hair fearing the worst. It was soft if a little rumpled and silky. He sighed. Not a dream then. 

This did nothing to soothe him, his thoughts were still going rampant. He needed facts and evidence, having hated operating on rumours and hints for years.

~~~~

After hours of searching and scanning, Severus Snape had to admit defeat. He had not found any magical or physical evidence of Harry Potter’s visit last night and with increasing alarm he noticed, while he still very clearly remembered the varieties of pleasures of last night, he was unable to pinpoint what exactly had happened and what Harry had done to give him such pleasures. With time it was even harder to remember it actually was Harry Potter with him last night and he had not dreamt it.

He had even tried placing the memories of the last night in the pensieve. To no avail, they were the same muddy grey all dreams had. Severus wanted to be furious with the Potter brat for meddling with his brain but had to admire the thoroughness of the cleanout, there was no real glitch to stick anything to Potter, he had made sure to follow one of the most important Slytherin rules to a T. Leave no evidence.

Aside from his still grease-free, silky hair he had nothing to hold his claim of a passionate night and falling in love with Britain’s saviour. For all the evidence said, he dreamt finding his solace and nothing more.

 _Well, you sure know how to mess even the best things up_. An enraged roar was heard of Severus Snape.

~~~~

Harry directly went to his training room to blow off some steam. He had known it was a bad idea and did it anyway, like all the other times before. He was going to give Hermione a talk she won’t brush off that lightly again. His resolve hardened to never waver again.

He climbed onto the treadmill and ran. He ran almost two hours as fast as he could until his legs gave out, his mind was blissfully empty of his failure and crumpled just as he heard Hermione come through the Floo and call for him.

Harry paid her no mind; she’d find him anyway so he concentrated on getting his breathing back under control and the sweat out of his eyes.

This was what Hermione saw as she poked her head into the room, her smile vanished.

“Harry?”

The drenched man on the floor just grunted out of breath and kept his eyes closed and his focus inwards.

“Harry!” Hermione yelled in exasperation.

“What, _Hermione_?”

“What are you doing? Why didn’t you answer your Floo? How was your night out yesterday? Have you taken my advice and looked for someone?”

Harry had some resemblance of control about his breath and threw her a dark look. He spoke quietly.

“I did a workout. Because I didn’t hear it. I had a very long and hot night with lots of sex. Yes, obviously. And before you ask, no.”

He slowly climbed back to his feet and gave her a cold glare.

“To remind you of your advice: I had a nice and long talk over not too much alcohol with a man in a steady job situation over 20 years older than me, as you recommended. Yes, I took the chance to bed him as soon as possible and poured everything I had into this night, I gave what was left of my heart –“

“But Harry, that’s wonderful!” The witch interrupted him excitedly.

“Yes, just wonderful. He too seemed to enjoy our night very much and fell asleep in my arms.” Harry took a breath and let his gaze wander out a nearby window.

“As soon as I woke, I was dismissed like a cheap prostitute, who had soiled the sheets by taking the liberty to spend the night.”

“Oh.” Was all Hermione could say. She knew what this last try had meant to Harry. He had been used because of his fame and tormented because of his looks and sexuality time and time again. It had chipped away his immense ability to forgive and love bit by bit and left a broken man.

What torture hadn’t managed to do to him had been done during his search for love.

“It’s over Hermione. I will always love my closest friends and your and Ron’s kids will be like my own, but I will no longer subject myself to this farce. Don’t bring it up again.”

Hermione was torn between understanding and wanting to scold him because he had obviously chosen the wrong person and just had to try again, she couldn’t resist and asked.

“Whom did you spend the night with?”

The sharp look she got almost had her take a step back.

“I spend the night with the one person you swore was the right one for me since the battle of Hogwarts.”

Hermione gasped and knew she had lost. She had always attributed Harry’s failure to find love to the fact, that he had already met _The One_ but if what Harry had told her was true, all hope was lost now.

~End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter just to finish it up.  
> Thanks to you all who left Kudos!


End file.
